Une nuit
by Hotaruyumemi
Summary: Flash-back d'Hinata, restée à Konoha pendant l'entraînement de Naruto avec Jiraya.


Bonjour! Voilà la première fic sur Hinata que j'ai écrite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

**Une nuit**

La lune éclairait de ses rayons le village endormi de Konoha, tandis que les étoiles, là-haut dans le ciel majestueux, brillaient d'une lueur presque irréelle. Pas un bruit ne s'entendait, à part une légère bise, véritable fraîcheur durant cette nuit d'été. Seule une ombre solitaire défiait le calme régnant. Ses longs cheveux virevoltants au gré du vent, où, devant tant de splendeur, de magnifiques papillons venaient danser, donnants une allure de grâce et d'élégance sorties d'un rêve à cette jeune fille. Son regard, levé vers les immenses cieux étoilés, était rempli de gentillesse et de compréhension, bien qu'une douce tristesse se dégageait de son âme.

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant, que Naruto avait quitté le village pour s'entraîner. Trois ans, au cours desquels elle s'était durement entraînée, afin de devenir forte, plus forte, pour aider de son mieux l'homme de son cœur. Trois ans, où elle avait pris sur elle sa timidité, pour agir et ne jamais rien regretter si le pire arrivait. Trois ans, que son cœur s'était séparé en deux, tiraillé entre ici et là-bas, dans des monts et des vallées inconnues, pleines de merveilles et de dangers.

Avec un petit soupir, Hinata se remémorait lentement son passé. Elle se revoyait, brisée de l'intérieur par l'indifférence d'un père et par sa propre existence inutile. Le dos prostré contre un arbre, elle pleurait, pleurait jusqu'à ce que toutes les larmes de son corps se tarissent. Elle restait là, assise. Elle abandonnait. Et vint La première fois qu'elle vit Naruto, haï par le village mais avec la force d'aller de l'avant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas alors… Elle le revoyait s'entraîner, de plus en plus, encore plus, afin d'être enfin reconnu et de pouvoir ressentir le sentiment d'être accepté. Elle voyait la force de Naruto, celle-là même qui, peu à peu, à force de le regarder, s'imprégnait en elle et lui donnait le courage de changer. Oui, elle, une fille indésirée, que personne n'à jamais remercier, qui n'a donc été utile à personne, elle pouvait devenir une femme forte, capable d'aider les autres et de marcher en avant, pouvant se surpasser pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Ce fut ce que ce jeune garçon tenace lui appris, bien que lui-même ne s'en douta pas.

Puis, après quelques temps, vint le jour de l'examen chuunin, où, par chance ou par destin elle se le demande encore, Hinata se retrouva à côté de son amoureux. Troublée par l'angoisse et le stress qui émanait de Naruto, elle lui proposa de recopier sur ce qu'elle avait facilement écrit grâce à son Byakugan. Mais là encore, il lui avait montré cet aspect de sa personnalité, celui de ne jamais abandonner, quoi qu'il arrive. Touchée par ses paroles, et cette gentillesse quand il s'est soucié de savoir si elle aurait des ennuis, elle avait juste murmuré « faisons de notre mieux ». Une phrase si courte, qui sonnait cependant comme un rayon de soleil venu éclairer leur table.

Ayant fini l'examen et traversé la forêt avec les deux rouleaux, elle s'était retrouvée face au combat de Naruto contre Kiba. Mais qui supporter ? Kiba de son équipe ? Ou Naruto de son cœur ? Surtout quand ce dernier, injurié par Kiba, semblait en difficulté… Il est vrai, l'on peut penser de Naruto comme un garçon turbulent, qui n'a aucun don, mais c'est faux. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il a cette force intérieure, ce 'je-ne-sais-quoi' qui le pousse à avancer, toujours, qu'importe les difficultés. Contrairement à elle qui restait à ne rien faire, à se morfondre, lui allait de l'avant, n'abandonnant jamais, jamais… tout comme ce combat, qu'il gagna. Et là, il passa devant elle. Hinata, avec sa gentillesse et sa timidité coutumière, lui donna cet onguent, et reçu un sourire qui nous fait sourire à notre tour… Pendant quelques secondes, avant que les deux combattants suivants ne soient annoncés. Et malheur, ce fut Neji-ni-san son adversaire. Son cousin, voyant dans son âme et son cœur ce qu'elle essayait de braver, qu'elle voulait changer, lui mis à jour ses inquiétudes, la rendant inapte à combattre. C'était sans compter sur Naruto, qui, avec juste quelques phrases, arriva à lui redonner l'espoir et l'envie de se battre. Et elle combattit, oh oui, elle combattit de toutes ses forces, ne jamais renoncer, toujours avancer. Ne pas revenir sur sa parole, c'est son nindo, qu'elle essaya par-dessus tout à accomplir, mais, face au génie de sa génération, elle ne pus que l'apercevoir. Cependant, avec toute sa clairvoyance, elle savait au fond d'elle-même, qui des deux souffrait le plus. Même en crachant son sang, même s'il lui faisait souffrir mille morts, elle voulait continuer aussi pour lui, pour lui prouver qu'il faisait fausse route, pour lui rendre un semblant d'espoir. Pourtant, son cœur lui fit défault et elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée, avec cette question si blessante dans sa tête : « ai-je réussi à changer un peu ? ».

Le choc de sa vie, Hinata l'a reçu lorsqu'elle parla avec Naruto, un mois après ce combat fatidique. Se doutant que le moral du garçon serait au plus bas juste avant son combat contre Neji, elle prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de le réconforter. Oui, Naruto n'était pas un génie, mais c'est une personne qui n'abandonne jamais, et qui donne du courage aux gens. Malgré ses échecs, il a toujours cette force pour se relever et c'est ce qui fait de lui un homme fort. Juste après avoir remercié Hinata, Naruto lui avoue qu'il la trouvait morne et timide mais, attention, qu'il aimait les personnes comme elles ! Ah, le choc de toute une journée ! Même Kiba, arrivé juste après, ne put la forcer à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Et puis, les minutes passent, et il faut bien aller à l'arène des combats, même si Shino passe après, Naruto a bien le droit à des encouragements. De cela, Hinata n'a pas beaucoup de souvenir. Elle se souvint de la difficulté de Naruto et puis… de son cœur qui lui faisait mal… et puis… plus rien… Kiba lui a raconté qu'elle s'était évanouie et que ce ninja, Kabuto, l'avait soignée. Elle eût entendu parler des performances de Naruto, afin de sauver Sakura et Sasuke contre les shinobis du Sable. Que de bonnes nouvelles, mis à part la mort du Sandaime, le cœur du village de Konoha, dont la cérémonie d'enterrement toucha l'âme de la jeune fille.

Mais la vie continue de suivre son chemin. Et Hinata ne renonçait pas aux entraînements sous prétexte d'être dépressive ou du départ de Naruto afin de trouver le prochain Hokage. Même lors du départ de Sasuke, alors que son cousin fit parti de l'équipe chargée de le retrouver, Hinata, elle continuait à s'améliorer, encore et encore. D'ailleurs, passer son temps à progresser valait bien mieux que d'aller voir Naruto, revenu de sa mission, sans Sasuke mais avec une quantité surprenantes de blessures et de s'évanouir en le voyant. Et après, Kiba qui n'arrête pas de la charier avec ça ! Elle s'en serait bien passée ! Surtout devant son cousin, le jour du départ de l'âme de son cœur… Départ qui remontait à 3 ans.

3 ans… cela lui semblait une éternité. Portée par la douce lueur de la lune, Hinata se releva, regard tourné vers l'Est, là où le soleil se lève, symbole d'espoir. Oui, une éternité, mais elle avait aussi une fin. Bientôt, elle ne savait pas quand, mais bientôt, elle reverrait Naruto, elle le savait, au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait très bien. Le cœur rempli des rayons de l'astre levant, la princesse s'enfonça dans l'aube naissante.

* * *

Alors, bien, pas bien Aimé, pas aimé? Une petite review pour le dire?


End file.
